toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Toons- The Battle of 2011
This is part 2 of a nailbiting story- Super Toons- The End of The Line Wrote by Man for the job. This is a tale of destruction and world dommination, along time ago when Toontown was a bright cheerfull place, the Toons happily lived in peace but one day a Toon called Bonkers, was dieing from a virus, he was given a choice to live, die, or not to exist at all. He chose to not exist, meanwhile his friends were trying to help him, K22 , a robot to Flippy the mayor, tried to help by teleporting into Bonkers's mind. But it was blocked and this resulted in K22 regenerating, because of this Toon Hall was destroyed and the ablaze Toontown Central had been turned into a battle field....... Thats the story so far....... Chapter 1: Fire! "Ugh... ow." mumbled Bonkers. "Where am I?" Bonkers had a blind fold on so he couldn't see but he managed to take it off. Then across in the distence a figure slowly walked towards him......... Meanwhile......... "Guys! This fire is getting out of control!" cried Flippy. "What do we do?!" shouted Jelly. "Is K22 stil regenerating?"asked Flippy. "Yes! He is, but how do we get out of these flames?" questioned Yippie. Meanwhile....... "Who.. who are you?" asked Bonkers. "Someone who you've always known......." "Huh?" wondered Bonkers. The figure took off his hood and revealed himself. "Professor Whitebeard?! What are you doing here?" "Its been along time..... since Bugsan and all, but I know what you did, it was very brave of you. But you are not dead." said Prof Whitebeard. "Wha?" wondered Bonkers. "But I made a decision to not exist." "Yes, but he tried to trick you Bonkers..." "But...." began Bonkers. "Come, lets talk somewhere else, follow me......." Meanwhile........ "Uh, the flames are getting higher!" screamed Flippy. "Wait Flippy, I have an idea! We could teleport to my house!" Let's go quickly!" said Jelly. So, they all left the regenerating K22 and the ablaze Toontown Central to Jelly's house. Meanwhile... "So.... how did you get here?" asked Bonkers. "I got here by new Cog tech in the future, you see you were tricked by the Tolan, the realitys that he showed you were fake... " "I knew there was somethin fishy going on! So he tricked me and sent me here?" "Yes, but we are in great danger, I came to warn you, you see in Toontown Central, its a battlefield now and theres nothing you can do apart from try to prevent this from happening." explained the Prof. "You mean......" began Bonkers. "Yes, im so sorry but you must try to fix this." "Oh ok, before we set off where are we?" "We are in a different world, where all Toons are dead because of the fire, and....." "WAIT WAIT! What fire!?" exclaimed Bonkers. "Well, when you were dieing, K22 offered to help you and tried to warn you by teleporting into your mind, but it didn't work." "Wait so that was the energy source Tolan blocked?" asked Bonkers. "Yes, and he had used so much power that he self destructed and regenerated, this resulted in destroying Toon Hall and most of Toontown Central, then Jelly, Flippy and Yippie were caught in the fire, the legend says they escaped but no one really knows." "Luckily, I have you!" smiled Bonkers. "Well, you see I won't be with you....." "What!? Why!" questioned Bonkers. "I am only here because of energy and the energy is running out, soon I will go back to the world where the firery Toontown Central is." explained Whitebeard. "Wow, but I can't do this myself I don't know what to do......" sighed Bonkers. "You can do this Bonkers! I know you can! You have saved loads of lives time and time again! Except this mission will be harder than any other." Chapter 2: The Key to Sucess Meanwhile........... "Phew, we are safe here!" said Jelly. "Yep!" said Yippie and Flippy. "I miss Bonkers, he's dead and we can't do anything about it...." cried Jelly. "We can! We have an choice, to save Bonkers and put our selves in danger and let the Cogs take over the world, or defeat all the Cogs and save Toontown but leave Bonkers..." offered Flippy. "But Bonkers is dead? Isn't he?" asked Jelly. "He may or may not be, but we have to try." "Uh.. WAIT! I have an idea!" exclaimed Jelly. "What?!" answered Flippy and Yippie. "Well, if Flippy goes to save Toontown, me and Yippie meanwhile will rescue Bonkers and help you." explained Jelly. "Sounds good!" said Yippie. "I agree" agreed Flippy. "Well, where do we start?" asked Yippie. "No idea!" replied Jelly. Meanwhile....... "How do I save Toontown?" asked Bonkers. "You need to head to the Key to Toontown, there you can reverse this, however, your friends and you will be able to remember it, because they were at the heart of the danger." explained Whitebeard. "I see... but when do you have to go?" questioned Bonkers. "Any second now." replied Whitebeard. "The Key of Toontown is underground of Toon Hall, you must get there!." "Ok...... Thanks for your support!" "No Problem! Good Luck! Now I must go..." "Good bye Professor!" waved Bonkers. Meanwhile.......... "OK, Flippy has gone off to the Toon Council for help, so we must find Bonkers on our own, but where is he?" wondered Jelly. "I don't know.. say what if Bonkers really is dead..." said Yippie. "I know but even if he is, we can bury his body to remember him." Jelly cried a tear, but he still had some hope. "I think we should call for help, I think we should go to Lil Oldman...." Chapter 3: The meeting Meanwhile......... "Wow, thats the longest I've ever ran before!" panted Bonkers. "The Prof said something about Cog Technology, so im guessing Sellbot HQ must have produced it. Strange, no Cogs....." Bonkers heard a noise. He thought it was coming from the Sellbot Factory. "I'd better go and investigate." So Bonkers went over to the factory, no Cogs. The doors had a sign saying 'COG FINGER PRINT NEEDED'. "Aww, rats!" sighed Bonkers. "EUREKA! I got an idea!" Bonkers went over to Sellbot Towers, and he entered the door. Meanwhile.......... "Looks like we're there!" said Jelly. "Let's go in!" said Yippie. So Jelly and Yippie went in. "Lil Oldman isn't there....... Where could be be?" wondered Jelly. "Look! A note!" exclaimed Yippie, he pointed to the note. "Ill read it." it read. 'Dear Super Toons, I understand that Bonkers is declared dead, however I do not think it is true! So if you are reading this, then it must be Jellyroll Zillerwig, Yippie, or Sugar. I have been researching and Bonkers is not dead! I have been recieving energy sources from a different world, this must be where Bonkers is, but I must warn you, do not try to go there! Bonkers will get back I am sure of it, I am writing this note for you because the Cogs are taking all of the shopkeepers and locking us up, but I think we are being put on trial, well some of us are, if you want more infomation then I would go to Lawbot HQ, we are being put on trial there, Good Luck! Lil Oldman' "Wow, he sure knows alot!" said Yippie. "Yeah! If we find Lil and all the other shopkeepers then we will be able to find Bonkers!" smiled Jelly. "Lets go! Off to Lawbot HQ!" Meanwhile....... "Ok Bonkers, keep calm!" whispered Bonkers to his self. He was in a Cog meeting, luckily he found a mask and a Cog voice simulator, he never knew that there was a secret room where the VP stored his apple juice, and that there was a meeting room. "Has anyone else got any other orders to discuss?" asked the Mr Hollywood. "I have!" said Bonkers. Nobody knew who Bonkers really was because of his mask and voice. "Yes, Telemarketer?" "Have we got plans to destoy that Bonkers yet?" "According to the records, he died thanks to the Tolans in early 2011." said one Cold Caller. "OK, thank you." "Now, does anyone think that we should use our new tech to reconstruct Cog Town?" asked Mr Hollywood "Yes" "Yes" "Yes" "Yes" "Yes" "Yes" "Yes" "Yes" "Telemarketer? Please vote." said Mr Hollywood. "Uh......." "APPLE JUICE!!!!" shouted a voice. "Its the VP, ill attend to him." sighed a Cog. "Does anyone else have anything to say?" "I have something to say!" waved a Two Face. "What?" answered a Mr Hollywood. "Can I have some ice cream?" "Yes........." "Yay!!!!" smiling, he rushed out the board room. "Mr Hollywood!" shouted Bonkers. "Yes, Telemarketer?" "Have you ever heard of the Key to Toontown?" "Why yes, it was located underneath Toon Hall. But our Cog agents say it was destoryed during the Toontown 2011 fire. We made drilling equipment, it was locked up in Sellbot Factory, you may visit it if you wish, I will give you a key card." "Thank you sir!" answered Bonkers. "Think nothing of it!" "I have something to say!" jumped a Mover and Shaker "What?" "Well, now that we've destoyed Toontown, can we take a break?" he asked. "Yes......" sighed the Mr Hollywood, "Meeting dismissed." All the Cogs walked out, but Bonkers now knew what the Cogs were planning and much more! He had a keycard with a fingerprint, Bonkers rushed back to the Factory as fast as he could. He carefully placed his key card onto the stand. "ACCEPTED!" beeped the machine. Bonkers took the lift. "NOW ON COG RADIO, THE COGS STRIKE BACK." blurted out the radio. "BORING!!!!" yawned Bonkers. Chapter 4: A Trial, an ambush, and CogTown Meanwhile............ "Here we are! Lawbot HQ!" said Jelly. "We'd better go in."gulped Yippie. They ran inside and to the courtroom door. "Can you hear something?" asked Jelly. "Sure can! It sounds like Cogs!... And Toons!" answered Yippie. "Ok, three, two,one!" whispered Jelly. "STOP THE TRIAL!!!" "What is this?!" bellowed the CJ. "Intruders sir! Toon intruders!" said a Big Wig. "Flippy! And the Toon Council! And Lil Oldman! And everyone else!" cried Yippie. "Why are you putting these Toons on trial?!" demanded Jelly. "We aren't putting them on trial anymore......" answered the CJ. "Then what are you doing?" "We are going to put them in cells and ship them off to CogTown where they shall be buried... ALIVE!!!!!" laughed the CJ. "Thats horrible!" cried Yippie. "Correct. And Bonkers isn't here to save you! Take them away!" Jelly, Yippie along with the first batch of shopkeepers and important Toons were led into cells and chained up. "We... we..... lost........." cried Jelly. Meanwhile.......... "How long does this lift take!?" cried Bonkers. "THATS ALL FROM ' THE COGS STRIKE BACK'" DING! "Phew, I thought that would never end!" said Bonkers. "Well, theres no Cogs here! It must be because you can only get into the factory with a keycard." He ran over inside and he saw a new room saying 'DRILLING WEAPONS'. "Well, the drilling stuff is in here, Ill just take it and go!" "Stop! Turn around!" ordered a voice. Bonkers turned around, the voice was non other than a goon, Bonkers diabled it, he thought that there may be more so he should be more carefull. "I got it! The drill equipment! Ill take it back! I have almost completed my mission!" Meanwhile............ "How do we get out of here?" cried Yippie, banging on the rails. "We can't...." answered Jelly, sitting down. "Whats wrong? You never usually give up." said Yippie. "We are going to be shipped to CogTown. We can't do anything about that." "But, we can! We just need to find something!" "Jelly, Yippie...." said Flippy. "Flippy!" smiled Jelly. "If we get shipped off to CogTown, we can't get back............." "But we did!" "You were lucky, but for us........." Meanwhile................. "Phew! OK, here I am........ Toontown Central....." said Bonkers, he gazed at Toon Hall, it was burned to the ground. "Bonkers... Turn around" ordered a voice. Bonkers turned around, it was a robot. "Don't you remember me? Its K22, I survived the regeneration." "Oh, good! But how did you get here?" "I used a dead Cogs energy cells, it gave me the chance to teleport here, before you restore time you must save Jelly, Yippie and the shopkeepers it needs a minimum of three people to activate it." explained K22. "OK, but where are they?" asked Bonkers. "Back in the real Toontown. They are going to be shipped off to CogTown to be buried alive. Every single shop keeper and important person will be gone!" "Wow, I didn't know it was that bad. We have to recover them! I want to see them!" "Then lets go!" said K22. "Hold on! Ill take you to the real Toontown." Bonkers held on tightly. BEOW POP ZING WOWAP WOAP WOP WAOP WOOO ........................................................................ Meanwhile "ALL TOONS BOARD! ALL TOONS BOARD!" ordered a goon. "Well Yippie, time for us to board, lets go." sighed Jelly. They both boarded. Everyone was on the train, they were put into rooms, Jelly, Yippie, Flippy and some others were in one, Jelly looked out of the window, they were leaving Toontown, never to be seen again. Meanwhile........... "Well, where do we go to save them?" asked Bonkers. "Follow me." said K22. "HAULT! ALL TOONS NEED TO BOARD FOR COGTOWN! THE SHOPKEEPERS ARE DEAD!" it was a cog, a different Cog,it took out a big lazer...pointed it at Bonkers. Then it was activated, Bonkers fell to the floor. TO BE CONTINUED! Super Toons will return in: Super Toons- Escape from Cog Town! ﻿ Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by Man for the job Category:Super Toon Fanfictions